Mi Elemento Vital
by marieru equinox
Summary: Pepper siente que Tony esta muy distante, pasando largas horas en el taller y las pocas veces que conviven en el dia, él o esta muy ocupado o distraido. Comienza a caer en una aburrida y monotona relacion que la hace sentir triste y algo soltaria. Hasta que un viejo conocido entra en escena, provocando un sin de reacciones y emociones en Tony quien luchara para recuperar lo perdido
1. Recordando el pasado

Recordando el pasado

Ya casi era un año desde el fiasco de la Expo y del inesperado beso que compartió con Tony en la azotea y desde ese momento habían pasado muchas cosas maravillosas en su relación. Aunque se estaban dando con demasiada rapidez y a veces se asustaba un poco, pero Tony siempre le aseguraba que si eso era lo que querían entonces no tenían por qué esperar.

Le hacía gracia ver como Tony había tomado las riendas de la relación, seguro de lo que quería de ella y siempre queriendo estar en control de las cosas que hacían o el ritmo al que avanzaban, pero de alguna forma ella tenía la última palabra en casi todas las situaciones, pues Tony podía ser muy persistente.

Con solo un mes de novios Tony comenzó a insistirle que se mudara con él, que no tenía sentido estar separados puesto que siendo realistas llevaban casi diez años en la relación y a su punto de vista era una hipocresía esperar mas. Pero ella no estaba tan segura, aún tenía muchas dudas y simplemente no sentía la seguridad de Tony como para avanzar tan rápido; así que declino su oferta.

Fue al cuarto mes cuando cedió a la presión, mas que nada porque muchas dudas se habían disipado, la relación estaba muy estable y si tenía que ser sincera ella tampoco quería estar lejos de él ni un solo momento mas.

Pero también fue el mes en que tuvieron que enfrentar su primer obstáculo, conocer a su familia adoptiva, bastante estricta. Integrada por su mamá de origen chino-americano, su papá alemán nacionalizado americano y sus dos hermanos mayor y menor también adoptados. Y era muy importante su aprobación antes de dar ese gran paso.

_"Entonces ¿tu decisión depende de lo que opine tu familia de mi?" Había preguntado Tony sin poder ocultar su evidente molestia "porque, no es por ser grosero, pero a mí solo me importa tu opinión" le dijo mientras la veía dar vueltas por la habitación en busca sus aretes "no es así Tony, yo ya tome mi decisión es solo que quiero que te conozcan antes de mudarme" le aseguro "créeme es más fácil así y es importante para mí que te aprueben" Tony hizo una cara de disgusto "ya sé que a ti no te importa lo que piense de ti, pero a mi si y esto es importante" le repitió por enésima vez en lo que iba de la semana._

_Tony soltó un suspiro de resignación y se sentó en la cama "sé que es molesto Tony, pero este es el único favor que te pediré" lo miro con seriedad y Tony sonrió dulcemente "está bien te lo prometo daré una buena impresión" Pepper se recargo en sus hombros para inclinarse y poder besarlo en los labios "gracias" susurro antes de alejarse para continuar arreglándose._

"Entonces ¿tu mamá es china y tu papá es alemán?" Pregunto Tony para hacer conversación casual en el trayecto a casa de sus padres, pero en verdad estaba muy nervioso y quería conocer detalles que le sirvieran de algo "mi papá si es alemán, se mudó con su familia a América cuando tenía como ocho años y mi mamá nació aquí al igual que mi abuela. Pero conservan la tradición de crianza china, así que parece que son recién llegados a América pero no" explico "mis hermanos y yo nos sentimos una especie de chinos honorarios" río "suena raro pero fuimos criados con sus tradiciones, y también fue nuestra primera lengua" aseguro con una sonrisa.

"Wow" expreso Tony verdaderamente asombrado "¿y qué hay del alemán?" Pregunto mientras giraba el volante y echaba un rápido vistazo al GPS "pues comenzamos aprenderlo cuando entramos a la primaria, fue horrible pues en la escuela nos pedían hablar inglés y en la casa solo nos permitían hablar chino o alemán, y eso no me hizo muy popular. No tuve muchos amigos" miro por la ventana con nostalgia.

"Yo tampoco" dijo Tony con una sonrisa triste "principalmente porque todos eran muy estúpidos" se río causando que Pepper también lo hiciera "recuerdo verlos y pensar que definitivamente era diferente a todos ellos, como de otra especie. Bueno siempre me sentí raro" se detuvo en el alto y volteo a verla "era mas el niño solitario con amigos imaginarios" hizo una mueca ante su declaración y volvió la vista al frente. Pepper tomo su mano derecha y le dio un apretón "debió ser difícil" le dijo con simpatía, ella no había tenido tantos amigos como deseaba pero al menos había tenido hermanos con quien jugar, a diferencia de Tony que fue hijo único.

Su expresión en el rostro se volvió seria y sombría "la verdad no lo recuerdo" dijo antes de recuperar su mano y avanzar el coche ante el cambio de luz. El silencio en el coche se volvió rápidamente incomodo como cada vez que Tony rebelaba accidentalmente mas información de su pasado de lo que le hubiera gustado. Esto frustraba a Pepper pues cada vez que lo veía y sentía cómodo hablando de su infancia de pronto se enojaba con sigo mismo por hablar de mas y decía "no lo recuerdo" para después cerrarse en su mente y no volver a tocar el tema. 

_Ella sabía que había muchos temas incomodos e incluso tabúes para Tony sobre todo referentes a su infancia, adolescencia, Afganistán y la muerte de sus padres. En realidad Tony era muy cerrado, casi no rebelaba nada de sí mismo. Por eso no lo presionaba y estaba feliz de que a veces compartiera pequeños pedazos de sus secretos con ella._

"SHIELD sigue insistiendo en contactarse contigo" dijo Pepper revisando sus correos, Tony chasqueo la lengua con molestia "no estoy interesado, ¿por qué te mandan mensajes a ti? Ya no eres mi asistente" Pepper se encogió de hombros "no sé, pero me llegan por lo menos tres al día, quizá cambiaron de opinión y te quieren en el proyecto" Tony negó efusivamente con la cabeza "no quiero ser parte de su estúpido proyecto" dijo intentando ocultar su evidente molestia. Pepper sonrió disimuladamente pues sabía que la molestia era efecto de su orgullo herido al ser rechazado para un proyecto del que ni siquiera conocía los detalles. Viajaron el resto del trayecto en silencio.

_"¿Alguna otra cosa que necesite saber?" Pregunto Tony una vez estacionados frente a la casa "humm... creo que no" dijo Pepper pensativa, Tony asintió y se alistó para salir del coche "oh... Espera si hay algo pero es... Un poco estúpido" dijo sonrojándose y evitando su mirada "¿qué cosa?" Pregunto intrigado "no, mejor olvídalo" agito su mano restándole importancia y con la otra abrió la puerta pero Tony rápido y con agilidad se estiro sobre ella y alcanzo la puerta para cerrarla "dime" demando, su mirada oscilaba entre ávida de curiosidad como siempre que pensaba que le ocultaba algo y una pizca de miedo por los nervios._

"Me da pena" dijo Pepper mirando por la ventana, Tony se enderezo en su asiento y puso los seguros "Tony" lo reprimió "lo siento pero no puedo bajar sin saber lo que me espera" dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho "¿Estas nervioso?" Pepper aprovecho para burlarse "el gran Iron Man está nervioso por conocer a los indefensos..." 

_"No estoy nervioso" la corto rápidamente "solo necesito conocer todos los detalles, así funciono mejor" dijo con un puchero de molestia que la hizo reír "No es cierto, yo funciono mejor con todos los detalle en cambio tu parece que improvisas sobre la marcha" Tony la miro suplicante "por favor dime, no me burlare" sus ojos y puchero le hicieron recordar al gato con botas "Esta bien" se rindió después de mirar el reloj, Tony sonrió triunfante._

_"bueno mis papás..." Comenzó a decir "Creen que aun soy virgen" termino con un susurro mirándose las manos en su regazo y las mejillas totalmente coloradas. Silencio no era lo que esperaba después de su revelación, así que volteo a verlo lista para repetir su confección en un tono de voz más fuerte pero Tony la interrumpió apenas abrió los labios "¿enserio?" Tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una mirada de escepticismo, Pepper solo asintió._

"¿qué edad tienes? recuérdame otra vez" Pregunto Tony con sorna "ashh, dijiste que no te burlarías" arreglo las arrugas de su falda con enfado mientras esperaba a que Tony dejara de reír "ya está bien" dijo por fin secándose unas cuantas lagrimas causadas por la risa con el dorso de su mano "pero ya enserio ¿por qué iban a creer eso? Es raro digo ¿has tenido novios antes no?" Pepper asintió "¿podemos salir ya?" Pregunto con molestia mientras intentaba abrir la puerta 

_"no eres virgen ¿verdad?" Cuestiono de repente con consternación. Pepper desistió en su intento de abrir la puerta, suspiro y entorno los ojos con enfado antes de mirarlo "no, Tony no lo soy. Es solo algo de tradición familiar ¿ok?, ellos piensan que así debe ser antes del matrimonio" Tony hizo una mueca pero lo ignoro "y es más fácil para mí que piensen que lo soy, y ante cualquier mención tú te quedaras callado y no insinuaras nada" advirtió señalándolo, Tony se encontró asintiendo "ahora abre la puerta por favor" Pepper abrió la puerta cuando escucho el clic de los seguros ceder pero Tony le tomo la mano evitando que saliera "Pep, lo siento" le dijo sinceramente con una de esas pocas miradas en donde la dejaba verlo con la guardia baja, ella solo se inclinó y lo beso en los labios "salgamos, odian la impuntualidad"._

A su padre lo había tenido en la bolsa desde que vio el Audi rojo último modelo en el que habían llegado, platicaron sobre ingeniería, marcas de coches y otras cosas un tanto aburridas a su parecer. Sus hermanos estaban más interesados en Iron Man y molestarlo con preguntas como ¿por qué pudiendo tener cualquier mujer se había conformado con su hermana? O ¿sabías que es una mandona y no te dejara en paz hasta que hagas lo que quiere? También ¿no te conto de su obsesión con los ositos de peluche, o de cuando dejo de comer casi una semana para poder entrar al club porristas y al final no entro porque olvido practicar las rutinas? Y una gran cantidad de preguntas cuyo propósito era avergonzar a ambos. Hasta que su madre los regaño decidiendo que ya había sido suficiente, sus hermanos eran bromistas pero a veces algo pesados.

El primogénito de su hermano mayor estaba muy emocionado por conocer a Iron Man y con la curiosidad que solo tenían los niños de cuatro años le había hecho un sinfín de preguntas y él había respondido con toda la paciencia del mundo, hasta las cosas más ridículas. ¿Es cierto que Capitán América podría patear tu trasero con los ojos cerrados? ¿Qué hay de Hulk o de Thor? ¿Por qué no te rasuras? ¿Te gusta el chocolate? ¿Te gusta mi tía? ¿Se dan besos en la boca? ¿No te da asco? ¿Puedo decirles a mis amigos que Iron Man es novio de mi tía? ¿Te gusta el betabel? ¿Qué te gusta más los perros o los gatos?

Hasta que noto el brillo debajo de su corbata y pregunto ¿Qué es esa luz en tu pecho? Entonces la mamá del niño intervino viendo la incomodidad en el rostro de Tony y lo mando a dormir. Cosa que tomo alrededor de quince minutos de berrinche pues el niño no quería despegarse de su súper héroe favorito y no dejo de llorar hasta que Tony prometió que lo iría a ver.

En fin la cena para que su familia conociera a Tony había sido todo un éxito. Su familia había sido amable, más que nada porque era el primer novio que les presentaba y Tony se había comportado más que encantador.

Estaba muy agradecida con su familia pues habían ignorado la imagen mas desastrosa de la vida de su novio y se habían dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. Parecía que se había metido a todos al bolsillo con su innegable carisma. Su madre era la única con reservas sobre su relación pero definitivamente Tony le había dejado una buena impresión.


	2. Adaptación primera parte

**N/A: Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer y comentar, es muy emocionante que les guste. Claro que seguiré la historia y espero no decepcionarlos. XD **

**La escritura del siguiente capítulo es algo inusual, (que yo recuerde no he visto a nadie escribir así) algo experimental en cuanto fanfics y dado que esta es la primer parte la segunda está escrita igual. El tercer capítulo ya es narración común. **

Adaptación primera parte

Les tomo todo un mes terminar la mudanza y vender su apartamento. Había pasado la parte más pesada que era trasladar sus cosas a la mansión. Aunque había vendido la mayor parte de sus muebles aun había muchas cosas por acomodar y las cajas se acumulaban en el pasillo por falta de tiempo. Aun había muchas cosas por arreglar y poner al corriente pero por la excesiva carga de trabajo no había terminado de instalarse y arreglar las cosas a su gusto. Esto de alguna forma había dado paso a su primera pelea como pareja.

_Era uno de esos días en que te levantas con el pie izquierdo y todo comienza a salir mal. Te das cuenta que la estúpida alarma no sonó y te queda media hora para llegar al trabajo, la cama está vacía y fría revelando que tu acompañante o se levantó temprano o de plano no fue a dormir, Ya no queda café, no hay fruta, pan o algo para desayunar y el refrigerador está casi vacío excepto por los varios paquetes de cerveza y sobras de comida china._

Llegas con retraso al trabajo y las cosas no mejoran ni un poco. De último minuto adelantan la junta que estaba planeada para el día siguiente, los papeles demoran en llegar, te sientes rodeada de gente incompetente, derramas accidentalmente el café en tu blusa y te vez forzada a llevar puesto el saco todo el día a pesar del jodido calor y para hacerlo todo aun peor tienes tres llamadas perdidas de Tony que no puedes regresar por que una jodida secretaria decidió faltar y el trabajo se acumula.

_En fin para el final del día estas totalmente exhausta, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y de mal humor por la falta de comida. Lo único que deseas es tomar una ducha rápida, pastillas para el dolor, quizá algo caliente para cenar e ir directamente a la cama. _

_Al llegar a la casa dejas todas las cosas de trabajo en la primera mesa que vez y te quitas los tacones en la sala demasiado cansada para seguir caminando en ellos. La casa está silenciosa y no vez a Tony por ningún lado, de seguro sigue muy ocupado en lo que sea que esté haciendo en su taller. Al subir las escaleras te encuentras con el pasillo en un estado deplorable, lleno de cajas de la mudanza acomodadas en ángulos imposibles que podrían ceder en cualquier momento._

_Y como este día no para de empeorar las cajas ceden al peso con un solo roce de tu cuerpo y caen estrepitosamente regando todo su contenido. "Mierda" es lo único que se puede decir cuando un libro especialmente pesado cae sobre tu pie "auch" te quejas mientras intentas aliviar el dolor estúpidamente brincando sobre un pie y sosteniendo fuertemente el otro con tu mano. Chocas con la pared y te deslizas hasta quedar sentada con la cabeza entre tus rodillas y ambas manos en el pie lastimado, intentando acallar más quejidos de dolor._

_"Pepper ¿estás bien?" oyes la preocupada voz de Tony quien se arrodilla a tu lado. No los has escuchado llegar por la concentración que has puesto en evitar gritar algunos cuantos insultos que has aprendido o escuchado a lo largo de tu vida. Así que te conformas con asentir "¿segura?" Remplaza tus manos con las suyas y comienza a sobarte el pie con delicadeza, dejas salir un suspiro de alivio ante sus contacto tibio "¿qué paso aquí?" Pregunta lo evidente "¿qué intentabas hacer?" _

_Y por fin abres los ojos y levantas la mirada "¿que intentaba hacer?" Repites con molestia, él solo te mira desconcertado "intentaba pasar ¡por el pasillo!" haces énfasis con las manos "porque para eso es el pasillo ¡para pasar!" respondes ya con cierto grado de irritación "no para acumular cajas que obstruyen el paso" para cuando terminaste gritar Tony ya retiro sus manos y se alejó un poco mirando a todos lados menos a tu cara. Pero aun no estas satisfecha así que continuas "esto es tu culpa" lo señalas acusadoramente "y lo vas a limpiar" sentencias_

_Tony te regresa a ver asombrado con la boca ligeramente abierta y no pierdes tiempo en interpretar su expresión que según tú dice algo así "¡no es justo! No es culpa mía que todo se cayera, fuiste tú quien lo tiro, así que no tengo por qué limpiarlo yo" casi puedes oír en tu mente el tono de voz que emplearía para decirlo. Pero lo detienes antes de que pueda expresar sus propios pensamientos "hace cuatro días me dijiste que no me preocupara porque tu ibas a llevar todo esto al cuarto del fondo para que tuviéramos tiempo de acomodar todo en su lugar" Tony cierra la boca y frunce el ceño "si no lo ibas a hacer me hubieras dicho para evitar perder el tiempo esperándote y hacerlo yo misma" reclamas _

_Tony levanta una mano y se talla con irritación la cara mientras suelta un gruñido de molestia "Te dije que yo lo iba a hacer, y lo voy a hacer" ahora su voz también denota irritación "¿y por qué no lo has hecho?" Preguntas con la poca paciencia que te queda "he estado ocupado ¿ok?, pero lo voy a hacer en cuanto termine lo que…" Notas en sus facciones que está completamente irritado pero no puedes evitar interrumpirlo "¿y cuándo será eso? Porque cuatro días no han sido suficiente..." Pero él también te interrumpe poniéndose rápidamente de pie mientras dice "¡ahora mismo! lo voy a hacer ahora mismo" toma de mala gana una caja y comienza a llenarla descuidadamente con los objetos esparcido por el suelo. _

_"deja eso" dices mientras te pones de pie apoyándote en la pared "¿ahora qué?" Pregunta con enfado "déjalo, yo voy a hacerlo" dices acercándote e intentando arrebatarle la caja "no, Ya lo estoy haciendo yo ¿no era eso lo que querías?" jala hacia su cuerpo la caja que intentas quitarle "no quiero que lo hagas si lo vas a hacer de mala gana" sueltas la caja y te recargas en tus rodillas mientras lo fulminas con la mirada "¿de mala gana?" Comienza a decir con un tono de voz agudo "¿y cómo quiere su majestad que lo haga?" Dice con sarcasmo "Con cuidado" respondes a través de dientes y puños apretados haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo por ignorar su burla. _

_"¿Así?" Pregunta con sarcasmo tomando un libro para depositarlo con extrema delicadeza en el revoltijo de la caja que sujeta "¿está bien así?" Su respiración agitada y la vena resaltada en su frente revelan su enojo y la poca paciencia que le queda. Pero tú no te intimidas le mantienes la mirada mientras te enderezas con las manos en la cadera y respondes "perfecto" con una sonrisa de falsa aprobación que sabes lo hará temblar de rabia. _

_Se levanta de golpe tomándote por sorpresa y se endereza en toda su extensión, sacándote varios centímetros por la falta de tacones. Ahora eres tú quien mira hacia arriba, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los tuyos de manera hipnótica provocan que tragues saliva. Comienza a aproximarse hacia ti en una forma que tu instinto primitivo solo puede entender como intimidante, y de pronto te encuentras siendo controlada por tus reflejos, retrocediendo como una presa asustadiza hasta chocar contra la pared._

_"bien" susurra a unos centímetros de tu cara cuando ya te tiene aprisionada entre la pared y su cuerpo "así me gusta" sonríe lascivamente "ahora, apreciaría que te hicieras a un lado porque tengo muchas cajas que recoger y no quiero que me estorbes" continua con una voz gruesa y sorpresivamente calmada que te hace estremecer aferrándote a la tela tu ropa, se aleja un poco para escanearte con la mirada mientras se lame los labios haciéndote estremecer nuevamente. Y así de rápido como se acercó se aleja hacia el fondo del pasillo para dejar la primer caja en el cuarto acordado. _

_"Maldición" piensas llevándote una mano al corazón en un intento por calmar tu respiración y te sujetas a la pared con la otra mano para evitar caer, pues sientes tus piernas como gelatina. Eso ha sido lo más excitante (y algo aterrador) que has sentido en tu vida. Su varonil, exquisito, penetrante e intoxicarte aroma aún está en el ambiente rodeándote y asfixiándote. _

_Abres la boca para poder respirar mejor, pero un gemido que no sabías que estabas conteniendo sale de tu boca y te tapas con ambas manos rápidamente para evitar que otro sonido inesperado escape de tus labios. Entonces te haces consiente del estado de tu cuerpo tembloroso. Corazón acelerado, respiración agitada y esa sensación caliente, húmeda y palpitante entre las piernas delatando que evidentemente has tenido un orgasmo "oh dios mío" y ha sido totalmente inesperado y sorpresivamente relajante. Sientes tus mejillas arder intensamente._

_Te paras derecha y acomodas tu ropa en cuanto lo ves salir del cuarto, pero aun no estas totalmente recompuesta como para huir y evitar que te vea en ese estado. Pero ya es muy tarde y te dirige una sonrisa arrogante (como si supiera lo que acaba de provocarte) y se agacha a seguir recogiendo las cosas restantes ignorándote por completo. Cosa que lo hace jodidamente más sexy, molesto e irritante. Lo observas trabajar por un momento y no puedes evitar pensar si estará pensando que es verdad lo que tus hermanos dijeron sobre lo mandona que puedes llegar a ser. Pero también te invade una necesidad de lanzarte sobre él y hacerlo que grite tu nombre de puro placer, sacudes la cabeza evitando esos pensamientos. _

_Giras sobre tus talones lista para huir. "Iré a pedir algo de comer" anuncias antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras "que sea pizza" pide y te ríes. Ese hombre sería feliz comiendo solamente eso por el resto de su vida, si pudiera o si lo dejara. Pero como ha mejorado tu humor le cumples el capricho "quién iba a decir que este día mejoraría" terminas opinando en voz alta para ti misma con una gran sonrisa cubriendo tu rostro._


	3. Adaptación segunda parte

**N/A: Espero que les guste. De antemano gracias por leer y háganme saber que opinan. **

**El tercer capítulo ya es en el presente, voy a estar manejando pasado y presente unos cuantos capítulos más.**

Compatibilidad segunda parte

_Para cuando llega la pizza Tony aún no ha terminado "Jarvis ¿podrías avisarle a Tony que la comida llego?" Le preguntas a la inteligencia artificial "por supuesto señorita Potts" contesta. Colocas las dos cajas en la barra de la cocina y te dispones a comer. Ya vas por tu tercera rebanada cuando por fin hace su aparición, esta sudado y lleno de polvo "¿Por qué no me esperaste?" Te pregunta con el ceño fruncido, te encoges de hombros "no he comido en todo el día" contestas simplemente "yo tampoco" dice lavándose las manos "si lo imagine" dices entre dientes "¿qué dijiste?" Pregunta mientras se sienta en el banco junto al tuyo y toma una rebanada, niegas con la cabeza restándole importancia y continúan comiendo en silencio. _

_"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta de repente señalando tu blusa, miras hacia donde señala "café" alza las cejas "accidente de trabajo" respondes su pregunta no verbal "por cierto, ¿qué hiciste en el día?" pregunta casualmente. Frunces el ceño intrigada, él nunca jamás te ha preguntado eso "trabajar, que más iba a hacer" él se encoge de hombros y toma otra rebanada "no sé, solo quería saber qué hace mi chica" las mariposas en tu estomago revolotean como cada vez que te llama "mi chica o mi novia" "cuando no está conmigo" te da una sonrisa coqueta que te hace sonreír porque tiene salsa en la comisura de su boca. _

_"¿Enserio?" Te acercas provocadoramente recargándote en sus piernas y justo cuando se inclina hacia ti porque piensa que lo vas a besar le pones una servilleta en la boca y te alejas con una gran sonrisa "¿y desde cuando te interesa lo que hago en el trabajo?" Preguntas con sospecha, se quita la servilleta y responde "siempre me interesa todo lo que haces" con gesto ofendido. Lo observas un momento con los ojos entrecerrados aun sospechando si hay alguna razón oculta detrás de su curiosidad. _

_"Bueno pues fue un día muy ocupado" comienzas a relatar con algo de entusiasmo "puedes creer que adelantaron la junta de mañana con el comité" Tony pone cara de sorprendido "Así que tuve que organizar todo lo que hacía falta ¡en solo dos horas! Y después ya sabes cómo son esas juntas estuvimos ahí como cuatro horas dándole vueltas a lo mismo" el simple recuerdo te hace exasperar, Tony asiente comprensivo "¿recuerdas al señor Jackson?" solo se encoge de hombros y sigue comiendo "bueno, él cree que mi proyecto de la guardería no será sustentable por el momento, pero John me dijo que no me desanimara y me dio algunos consejos para mejorarlo" asientes pensativa _

_"¡Ha! y recibí una llamada de Mickelson, él dice que..." Tony hace una mueca de desagrado y suelta la pizza en un movimiento algo brusco que rompe tu concentración "¿Qué pasa?" preguntas mientras piensas que tal vez hay algo mal con la pizza "Ósea que a él si le contestas" dice en voz baja mirando la caja de pizza "¿qué?" Alzas las cejas totalmente confundida "las llamadas" dice aun mirando a la caja "te llame tres veces" voltea a verte con una expresión seria en su rostro, parpadeas varias veces sin entender su molestia "estaba ocupada no me di cuenta..." comienzas a decir pero te interrumpe "entonces ¿por qué no me llamaste después?" exige saber _

_"Tony estaba ocupada ni siquiera tuve tiempo de comer algo..." explicas rápidamente "Pudo ser algo importante" insistió elevando un poco la voz, su ceño fruncido. Desvías la mirada hacia la barra y oprimes los labios en forma pensativa "Tony no sé qué quieres que te diga..." dejas salir un suspiro "no creí que fuera importante ¿ok?" contestas algo irritada "bueno eso no lo sabias ¿o sí? Virginia" contienes el aliento y sientes un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, él rara vez te llama por tu nombre y la forma en que lo hace en esta ocasión definitivamente no te gusta. _

_Lo miras a los ojos y sientes malestar en el estómago, está molesto y no entiendes por qué y eso te exaspera. Quizá si te disculpas... Pero porque te vas a disculpar por perder su llamada, no es como si él siempre te contestara "¿era importante?" preguntas intentando entender el motivo de su molestia, él frunce el ceño y se mueve incomodo por un segundo antes de responder "ese no es el punto…" _

"_¿Como que no es el punto?" te sientes aún más confundida "¿No estabas diciendo que pudo haber sido algo importante?" ahora sí que estas perdida y algo enojada "el punto es que no me contestaste" susurra desviando la mirada "y yo no sabía... No sabía si... Pensé que... Es que... Ahh" Se pone de pie y te da la espalda, con su mano en la cara suspira con frustración por no poder expresarse "necesito saber que estas bien" dice por fin en una oración coherente "no puedo estar tranquilo si no sé qué estás bien... Yo no sé qué..." Vuelve a suspirar y lleva sus manos a los bolsillos moviéndose claramente incomodo al revelar sus sentimientos en voz alta. _

_Esto es lo más íntimo y personal que te ha revelado hasta el momento en lo que va de relación. Pues es la primera vez que verbaliza, de alguna forma, sus sentimientos hacia ti. Ya fuera de sus típicas tácticas de ligue, miradas, frases, besos y caricias. _

_Tu corazón se derrite y a la vez duele por que no quieres que sufra por ningún motivo y menos por ti. Te pones de pie y te acercas lentamente hasta estar lo bastante cerca como para rodearlo con tus brazos "lo siento" susurras y depositas un beso en su nuca. Inmediatamente lo sientes relajar su cuerpo "no te preocupes por mi voy a estar bien" pones tu frente en su espalda cierras los ojos y respiras su esencia "tú eres el que debe tener cuidado" se da la vuelta en el abrazo y te toma de la cintura "no soy yo a quien amenazo Hammer" dice mirándote con intensidad "Tony, él está en la cárcel sin posibilidad de salir, no tienen nada. No es una amenaza" aseguras pero eso no lo convence _

_"no sé, quizá deba contratarte más seguridad" mira sobre tu cabeza un punto lejano sopesando la posibilidad de su nueva idea "no seas ridículo" niegas rápidamente "con Happy es suficiente" Tony frunce el ceño y te voltea a ver "Pepper, esto no es broma ¡es tu seguridad!" dice seriamente "lo sé, pero no quiero más gente siguiéndome a todos lados. Eso solo me haría el trabajo más difícil " Tony suspira inconforme "hagamos esto ¿ok?" Sugieres y espera a hables "te prometo contestar todas y cada una de tus llamadas ¿te parece?" Después de unos momentos de pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por sus labios "¿de verdad?" pregunta con su mirada iluminada y de pronto ya no estás tan segura si tu oferta es tan buena como inicialmente creíste así que agregas unas cláusulas "siempre y cuando no sea para quitarme el tiempo, molestar, porque estés aburrido o no tengas nada mejor hacer…" _

_Pone su boca en la tuya con un beso que has esperado prácticamente todo el día, sospechas que lo hace para callarte pero te da igual y regresas el beso con la misma intensidad "no aseguro nada" dice después de separarse, ríen juntos y te abraza fuertemente recargando su cachete en tu coronilla. Sientes la necesidad de decirle "te amo" porque así es como te sientes, pero no sabes si él está preparado para escucharlo, así que te conformas con abrazarlo fuertemente._

_Terminan de cenar y Tony guarda los restos en el refrigerador. Cambian su ropa por algo más confortable y ponen una película para ver en la sala "Tony" dices un poco soñolienta, están acurrucados en el sillón frente a la pantalla. Tú espalda contra su pecho, las piernas entrelazadas, sus manos sobre tu vientre y su cabeza recargada sobre tu hombro._

_Están viendo un documental muy aburrido sobre ingeniería genética (elección de Tony), pero no te puedes quejar pues acabas de hacerlo ver Vaselina (Grease). Película que detesta por el actor principal, su argumento es que el peinado y la ropa ajustada lo hacen ver estúpido y gay. Pero tú sabes que lo detesta porque has manifestado cierta atracción por el actor. Y Tony no sería Tony si no estuviera celoso incluso de un personaje de televisión, aunque su orgullo no le permita aceptarlo. _

"_hummm" responde sin muchas ganas, probablemente se está quedando dormido al igual que tú "necesitamos establecer algunas cuantas reglas" es algo que has estado pensando desde que te mudaste pero no habías tenido tiempo de planteárselo. Pero que mejor momento que ahora que estas que te mueres de aburrimiento._

_Sinceramente habiendo sido la asistente personal de Tony por casi diez años te da el conocimiento de cada hábito que ese hombre posee. Desde limpieza, higiene personal, alimentación, la falta de un horario establecido para comer o ir a dormir, su (aunque no quiera aceptarlo) obsesión con la cafeína, bebidas energéticas, alcohol (a cualquier hora del día) y comida chatarra, entre otros detalles. _

_Detalles que si antes te parecían irritantes y tenías que lidiar con ellos, ahora te parecen demasiado molestos pues no se acoplan a tu estilo de vida más organizado "Tony" repites un poco más fuerte a falta de una respuesta "¿Qué?" susurra pues está cerca de tu oreja "¿escuchaste lo que dije?" suspira suavemente "si" responde después "¿y qué opinas?" Tony se toma su tiempo para contestar "no sé qué tienes en mente" _

_Te das la vuelta en el sillón para estar frente a él, a escasos centímetros de su cara "si queremos que esto funcione tenemos que poner algunos horarios, algunas reglas, algo de orden" ves en su rostro que no entiende de lo que hablas "¿Qué funcione que cosa?" _

"_que funcione esto... vivir juntos…" te corta inmediatamente "si está funcionando, me gusta que estés aquí" notas un poco de ansiedad en sus voz "¿no estas cómoda?" sonríes y le das un pequeño beso en la nariz con el propósito de calmarlo "si Tony, también me gusta estar aquí, pero hay cosas que tienen que cambiar… mejorar para bien" te mira con el ceño fruncido, definitivamente no entiende nada._

"_hay ciertos hábitos, ciertas cosas que haces que la verdad no me agradan mucho" hace una mueca que no comprendes "por ejemplo, tiendes a postergar ciertas cosas, como las cajas que dijiste…" te apresuras a explicar "ya lo hice Pep" asegura afirmando vigorosamente con la cabeza "si pero tardaste casi una semana" te vuelve a interrumpir "Pep, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, aún tengo…"_

"_lo sé y está bien, pero te comprometiste a hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de los compromisos en una relación?" Tony afirma "no solo se trata de que viniera a vivir contigo, hablamos de que había cosas que se tenían que hacer. Vivir juntos es un gran compromiso, tenemos diferentes formas de hacer las cosas, diferentes opiniones, puntos de vista, gustos… en fin si queremos que esto funcione hay que llegar a un punto medio entre lo que es cómodo para ti y para mi" Tony vuelve a asentir "yo quiero que esto funcione y sentirme en casa cuando llegue aquí ¿tú quieres que esto funcione Tony?"_

"_Por supuesto que sí" responde sin dudar, sonríes ampliamente "está bien hablaremos de esto en la mañana, es bastante tarde y tengo sueño. Vamos" te pones de pie y le tomas la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse "espera… Jarvis" se detiene y mira la pantalla "si señor" responde la IA "necesito que grabes ese documental y lo guardes en mis archivos" se rasca la frente distraídamente "baja toda la información que puedas referente al tema y…" te voltea a ver con ojos brillantes, ciertamente ha tenido una idea y preferiría ir a trabajar inmediatamente en ella, pero la expresión en tu rostro le hace cambiar de opinión "y recuérdame de revisarlo mañana" te da una sonrisa culpable "bueno vamos a dormir". _


End file.
